Emigración
by AsH HewLett
Summary: La idea de quedarse con Bugs toda la emigración, no sonaba tan agradable para él, ahora. Teniendo en cuenta aquella sonrisa coqueta que le dedicaba siempre. [Este one shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone]


**Emigración.**

* * *

Cuando Daffy no deseaba mover sus alitas para emigrar hacia un lugar más cálido. Era normal encontrarlo hospedado— con una cálida taza de chocolate y tapado con una cobija caliente— en la casa de Bugs.

Para él, era un peligro volar hacia el sur, donde la temporada de pato se abría justamente en estas fechas. Y considerando que Elmer, se encontraba cazando por esa zona, medito que la mejor opción era darle una "visita" de tres meses o más, a su buen amigo Bugs.

Soltó un suave quejido, al sentir como sus patas planas se congelaban con la nieve que movía al caminar con pesadez. Ni se molesto en golpear o avisar, simplemente lanzo su maleta antes de sumergirse en ese hoyo. Al instante, la calidez lo rodeo en su interior y un conejo sorprendido le dio la bienvenida.

—¿Qué pasa, Bugsy?— saludo dejando a un lado la maleta, para acercarse hacia el cómodo y cálido sofá, para sentarse sobre él con pereza.

—Aunque no me molesta recibirte de visita…Debo preguntar…¿Qué haces aquí, Daffy?— Cierta molestia cubría su voz, que él olímpicamente ignoro.

—Vengo de visita, querido vecino— Le guiño un ojo antes de comenzar a cambiar de canal. Pero un aroma dulce lo hicieron levitar sobre el sofá para caminar hacia la cocina del conejo. Era increíble, la manera en la que ese conejo estúpido podía dividir su casa.—¿Qué haces?

Bugs sonrió orgulloso antes de mostrar un cálido pay de zanahorias. Recién salido del horno, conjunto en que metía otra fuente en el interior con pequeños círculos de masa.

—Pay de zanahoria. Espera hasta que se enfrié un poco para comerlo…—Golpeo su mano, al verlo intentar atrapar una rebanada limpia. Daffy era un glotón, y eso lo sabia él mejor que nadie.

—Mira conejo. Ya demasiada rareza es que hagas un Pay de zanahoria, como para que me prohíbas a mi…¡A mí!¡Daffy Duck!.Probar un poco de esta porquería— Bugs resistió el impulso a rodar los ojos antes ese egocentrismo latente.

Mastico una zanahoria, antes de sonreír ladeadamente con cierta mirada malvada. Si el pato deseaba probar, se lo permitiría. Después de todo; Debía atender bien a sus invitados.

—Bien, adelante Daff. Puedes comerlo— Como si le hubiesen dicho que había ganado la lotería, la mirada verde de Daffy se poso sobre el aperitivo atrapando una rebanada caliente.

Sin más la lanzo en su boca masticándola con gula. Pero su movimiento se fue deteniendo poco a poco, frente a la atenta mirada de Bugs, que se limitaba a masticar su zanahoria con lentitud. Esperando a ver lo que sucedía.

Con la más profunda cara de asco y dolor, abrió su boca dejando caer trozos masticados al suelo. Reprimiendo las ganas de chillar como una niña, se llevo las manos a la boca con ojos lagrimosos.

—¿Qué sucede, viejo?— Pregunto, más con un tono divertido que uno preocupado.

—Me…me…que…queme la lendua…conedo despreciable— chillo contra sus manos. Haciendo que él escondiera una risita burlesca, su voz sonaba pesada y dolida.

—Hablas igual que Elmer, Duck— no pudo evitar decir, ganándose una asesina mirada por parte de él. Que aun no dejaba de censurar su boca con sus manos. A paso lento se acerco hacia él, observándolo con una mirada calmada. –Eeeh…déjame ver, Doc— Daffy lo observo receloso, e inclusive le dio la espalda como un niño desconfiado. Fue esa calma que siempre presentaba, lo que lo hicieron observarlo nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo, antes de sacarse las manos de su boca y abrirla para él.

La observo con cuidado, ciertamente una parte más rojiza indicaban que la quemadura fue algo grave, pero no lo suficiente como para complicarle el comer o hablar. Posiblemente mañana ya lo vería asaltar su nevera sin importarle nada. Pero eso no le permitiría sacar provecho de la situación.

Cerrando su pico, atrapo sus mejillas con rapidez, sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar. Beso su pico en un sonoro beso, antes de atraparlo firmemente de su cintura con una de sus manos para alargar el beso.

Él se quedo paralizado, con sus ojos abiertos rotundamente. Un furioso sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas, al notar como sus labios contestaban sin su consentimiento. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, evitando a toda costa no concentrarse en esos labios, lo empujo lejos de sí.

—¡Esdo es todo!¡Me lardo al Surd!— Aun con esa dificultad al hablar, se giro sobre sus talones para caminar hacia la salida. Sintiendo a ese roedor masticar una zanahoria a su espalda.

—Yo no haría eso, Daff. E visto a Elmer merodeando por esta zona últimamente— Un dificultoso _"¡Cállate conejo despreciable, me voy al Sur!",_ pudo escuchar antes que se perdiera hacia la superficie.

Con completa calma, reviso las galletas en el horno, antes de encaminarse hacia su sofá para atrapar un libro en sus manos. Pasaron cinco minutos, antes de que el sonido ensordecedor de una pistola se escuchara en la superficie, haciéndolo sonreír con cierta picardía.

Contó mentalmente los segundos, antes que plumas negras comenzaran a bajar hacia él, para luego ver el cuerpo del pato caer secamente en el suelo de su sala. Con su cola quemada y su pico torcido a un lado, lo observo con el ceño fruncido antes de caminar a pasos anchos hacia él, para sentarse sobre la alfombra con pesadez.

—Te odio…¿Lo sabes verdad, Bunny?— Bugs simplemente le guiño un ojo, antes de lanzarle una cobija que descansaba en sus piernas sobre su cabeza.

Su madriguera era cálida, pero al juzgar en cómo sus plumas comenzaban a descongelarse ante el calor, el pato tenia frio. Se paro sobre sus pies, para bajar a su altura y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Las galletas estarán dentro de poco. Te preparare algo mientras tanto, dudo mucho te duela la boca para tomar un buen chocolate…¿Verdad, Doc?— Como si de un niño se tratara, Daffy sonrió maniáticamente antes de asentir en silencio, para luego quedar hipnotizado por la televisión.

Las emigraciones eran buenas si prefería quedarse en casa del dientón, en vez de congelarse la cola al volar. Ignorando el hecho de que cada vez que se distraía, el conejo aprovechaba para robarle uno que otro beso, Bugs era un buen anfitrión.

¿A quien quería engañar?. Él también disfrutaba de esos besos robados, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

* * *

 _ **En realidad, el movimiento de aves hacia otro lugar se denomina "Migración", pero debido a que me gusta pensar en ellos como personalidades más que animales, prefería cambiarle el termino a correr el riesgo de equivocarme.**_

 _ **Y con este, finaliza mi semana Bouffone! :)... Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños junto a tus seres queridos y todos los que te aman. De parte mi este humilde obsequio, querida! :D**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

* * *

Looney Tunes © Warner Bros


End file.
